Direct Current (DC) to DC (DC-to-DC) converters, may be used as drivers for loads with specific current and/or voltage requirements, such as chains of light-emitting diodes (LEDs). The light intensity of an LED chain is controlled by the amount of current flowing through it, and consequently, traditional LED drivers generally rely on a current control loop to regulate the current flowing through the LED chain. Those regulators are relatively effective at regulating power when the load is static, but may struggle to maintain a constant current when the load is abruptly changed, such as when one or more LEDs are dynamically bypassed/shorted. More specifically, dynamically shorting LEDs in the LED chain instantaneously reduces the forward voltage biasing of the LED chain, which causes the output capacitor coupled in parallel to the LED chain to discharge. Discharging of the output capacitor produces a current spike through the LED chain that has the potential to damage the remaining LEDs. The current spike may be difficult for the current control loop to regulate, as the current spike occurs relatively quickly and is driven primarily by the output capacitors, rather than the regulated power supply.